Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to underwater exercise. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an underwater striking bag device and method of using the same.
Prior Art
It is common knowledge that aquatic exercise is beneficial for conditioning and for strengthening muscles. Water resistance provides a low-impact workout to increase cardiovascular fitness and muscle strength without excessive stress on the body. There are devices on the market for exercising in water; many. of them are weights, fins, and resistance devices which are held in the hand or placed over the hands and feet, and then water resistance provides the exerciser additional resistance for conditioning.
Many of these exercise devices are designed to work only one area of a user's body, such as the legs or the arms. Water exercise devices such as water hoops, water volleyball, underwater rugby, and underwater soccer are typically games played with multiple players and while helpful in providing some exercise, they are not directed at providing an optimal workout for the player. One prior underwater ball used a hollow cavity PVC material for holding both water and air pressure without rupturing. The cavity is partially filled with water volume and air pressure to provide a neutral buoyant and pneumatic underwater play ball that can naturally glide under water in a straight line and repeatedly rebound on impact to its original position by itself when passed and bounced underwater for amusement and limited use in exercise. Other types of balls use only slightly negative buoyancy, their movement under water is limited to rolling on the pool bottom. Other underwater non buoyant balls cannot rebound on impact to their original position naturally by their self when passed, kicked or bounced.
Punching and kicking bags are increasing in popularity for fitness and training. These devices are commonly floor based, and their stability is based on the weight or framework holding the device to ceiling or support surface. In such systems, the devices are heavy and difficult to move around. In addition, improper use of punching and kicking bags can lead to injuries of the hands, feet, muscles and connective tissue. To safely use a punching bag, the exerciser should wear protective apparel (e.g. gloves and footwear) to prevent injuries. As such, there is a need for an aquatic exercise device for sports and fitness that minimizes the risk of injury, and that provides an overall cardiovascular workout as well as strengthening of the upper, lower, and core muscle groups and increasing the exerciser's coordination. Furthermore, it would be desirable that the device is compact and lightweight, is easy to assemble and disassemble, and is easily transportable. Still further, it would be desirable to have an exercise device that could be used individually or in groups. The invention is an improvement in the field of exercising and overcomes some of the deficiencies with prior aquatic fitness devices.